The Four MegaMen VS the Alien Invaders
by GlassSuicune
Summary: Thanks to Aeolus' terrible sense of direction, everyone winds up lost in a desert. One thing leads to another until the four MegaMen find themselves fighting, you guessed it, aliens. Can they defeat the aliens and bring peace to a small town? Who knows...


The Four MegaMen VS The Alien Invaders by GlassSuicune

Note: MegaMan ZX belongs to Capcom. Inspiration for this came from the movie 'Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders'. Yeah, that movie's pretty old now...

Chapter 1: Mommy, I'm Scared.

Out in the middle of nowhere, a small group of familiar Reploids stood in front of a banged up van. "Where are we?" Thetis asked, rather concerned. "LOCATION: UNKNOWN." Siarnaq replied. Atlas looked at Aeolus, before whacking him upside the head. "You jerk! We went the wrong way thanks to you!" she yelled, "Now we're lost in the middle of...!"

Atlas didn't get to finish, as a bright light suddenly appeared over them.

The four Reploids then looked upwards, seeing a huge UFO hovering above them. They then looked at each other, equally freaked out. "Mommy, I'm scared..." Thetis said to basically no one. "IMCOMPREHENSIBLE." Siarnaq said bluntly. "That's going on my list..." Atlas groaned, mentally adding it to her list of things to avoid. The three then looked at Aeolus, who looked like he was trying to keep from screaming like a little girl. "Quick! TO THE VAN!" he finally screamed, running for it. The other three followed with no argument.

Atlas jumped straight into the driver's seat and put the pedal to the metal once everyone else was in the back and most likely not buckled up. The van took off at what the three boys thought was warp-speed, and the light followed persistently. "Faster Atlas!" Aeolus screamed, "GO FASTER!" Atlas looked over her shoulder and screamed, "I'm going as fast as this hunk of junk can go!"

Apparently, it wasn't fast enough, as the light surrounded the van. Aeolus then began screaming out all sorts of confessions for numerous things ( like smashing an Easter Bunny cookie jar), while Thetis and Siarnaq just stared. Atlas gritted her teeth and tried to maneuver the van out of the light.

And promptly drove right off a cliff.

The van soared across the large and deep gap between the two cliffs at an incredible speed. "We can make it... We can make it!" Atlas cried, as they neared the other side. Of course, that's when the van lost the will to live and fell right down into the water below. "I WAS WRONG!" Atlas screamed, as it slammed into the water. The light had, by this time, left the van and its terrified occupants alone.

"I don't wanna die!" Aeolus cried, as the van was shaking violently throughout the powerful current. "DANGER! DANGER!" Siarnaq yelled. "We know that already!" Thetis screamed, "I WANT MY MOMMY!" The current soon came to a waterfall, and Atlas promptly pushed down on the pedal as the unfortunate van approached. Once they reached the edge of the waterfall, the van flew once more at another incredible speed. "Don't lose the will to live again!" Atlas begged the van, "PLEASE!"

Thankfully, the van considered the well-being of its occupants to some extent, and flew over the water and smashed right into some farm land where some cattle were grazing. Naturally, the cows didn't react very well to the whole van-landing-right-near-them ordeal and promptly performed an evasive maneuver. In other words, a stampede.

"Holey cow!" Thetis screamed, as the cows miraculously avoided trampling over the van which seemed to be between life and death. "Enough with the puns!" Aeolus yelled.

"Sorry..."

The stampede soon ended, and the van finally broke down piece by piece, bewildering the four Reploids, who were still seated -and in Atlas' case, holding the steering wheel. "Okay... That...was...awkward..." Thetis said bluntly, blinking stupidly. "OBJECTIVE?" Siarnaq inquired. "Well, I guess..." Aeolus started, but was cut off, by a voice from afar.

"Hey you whippersnappers! GET OFF OF MY PROPERTY!"

The four turned their attention to the direction of the voice, seeing an old Reploid lady carrying a ginormous vacuum cleaner. She turned it on and ran towards the teens. "EVASIVE MANUEVERS!" Siarnaq cried, MegaMerging with Model P and disappearing into the shadows. The other three made a beeline for the fence faraway, the lady gaining on them fast. She ran by the deceased van, her vacuum cleaner sucking up its remains with ease. Aeolus looked over his shoulder and noticed a zero-grass area, marking where the vacuum had passed. "That's one heck of a vacuum..." he noted, pretty uneasy.

Finally, the three Reploids made it to the fence and promptly jumped over it, screaming their heads off. The lady stopped and screamed to them, "That'll learn ya! AND DON'T YOU DARE COME BACK!" She then walked away in triumph, the vacuum cleaner sucking up part of the fence in all its glory. She didn't seem to notice. She also didn't notice how much grass was missing from her land, either. The cows did though, and seemed disheartened.

Thetis took a moment to catch his breath, exhausted. "I seriously need to work out more..." he panted, "Gym membership... Somebody write that down..." Aeolus and Atlas ignored him, instead looking for Siarnaq. "Siarnaq! Where the heck are you?" Atlas cried. "LOCATION: ABOVE YOU." came the response. The three looked upwards to see the Shadow MegaMan staring at them from up in a tree. He promptly jumped down, and went out of his Biometal form.

"Okay, now where are we exactly?" Thetis asked. "I think that sign over there is a dead giveaway." Aeolus answered, pointing to a sign that said, 'Welcome to Quicksilver!' Siarnaq then took that opportunity to point towards the town itself, which more or less, was a mix between the Old West and a semi-modern era, as the buildings themselves were old fashioned, but there were semi-modern things like gas stations, telephone booths, and a banged up Transerver around.

The four teens then nearly jumped out of their...skin when a light suddenly shined on them. They looked and saw that the light was coming from a car. Or to be more specific, a sheriff's car, y'know, a law enforcement vehicle. The Human stepped out of the car while his Reploid deputy watched attentively, her green eyes on the teens. Aeolus then noticed the sheriff was holding a piece of paper with a picture on it.

"You kids look mighty familiar..." the sheriff said, looking at the picture, "You aren't MegaMen, by any chance?" The four then realized what a pickle they were in. "Uh, no!" Atlas quickly answered, "Just normal Reploids getting lost in a desert!" Siarnaq nodded slowly. "What's a MegaMan?" Thetis inquired, trying to sound as if he didn't know. Aeolus kept his mouth shut.

"What are your names?" the sheriff asked afterwards, obviously not convinced. Neither one knew what to say here. "CODE: NARUTO." Siarnaq suddenly said, his voice unwavering. Not that it probably could, but still. Deciding to follow the robotic ninja's example, Atlas promptly said, "My name is Ruby..." Afterwards, Aeolus cried, "I'm Caesar!" Following Aeolus' lead, Thetis screamed, "And I'm his brother, Salad!"

There was silence.

Crickets could be heard chirping, disrupting the silence.

Conversation, however, wasn't on anyone's minds whatsoever.

The old Reploid lady's vacuum promptly sucked up the crickets, even though no old Reploid was piloting it.

The vacuum crashed into some random farm Mechaniloid.

The vacuum and Mechaniloid exploded.

A piece of the now deactivated Mechaniloid fell from the sky and brained Thetis on the head.

Meanwhile, back in time, Zero had destroyed Ragnarok's Core.

In another dimension, Geo Stelar destroyed Meteor G.

Across the street, a tumble-weed was being chased by a chicken.

An egg was rolling after the chicken, showing once and for all that the chicken came first.

There were clowns driving by in a Volkswagen.

The authoress is afraid of clowns.

I realized I was saying absolute nonsense and stopped, getting back to the story.

While Thetis clutched his head in pain and rolled around in the dirt road, trying to force the pain out, the sheriff narrowed his eyes at the three coherent teens. "Youngins, do you really think I'm that stupid?" he questioned. "No sir..." Atlas sighed, covering Aeolus' mouth before he got the chance to say something really stupid. Siarnaq remained perfectly still. The sheriff narrowed his eyes and called out, "Okay everyone! We have an arrest to make!"

Heaven knows how many armed Humans and Reploids appeared out of nowhere, all of them pointing their guns at our awkward heroes.

"Is he still asleep?" a ticked off feminine voice could faintly be heard asking. "ANSWER: POSITIVE." a robotic voice responded.

"I've had it..."

Aeolus let out a blood-curdling scream as Atlas kicked the rickety bed and sent him airborne to wake him up.

"LANDING: THREE OUT OF TEN." Siarnaq said bluntly, before walking off to another part of the cell. "Ugh..." Aeolus groaned, getting up. He looked around and his eyes grew huge. "We're in...jail?" he shrieked, very freaked out, "How on Earth did that happen? I don't remember anything that happened last night!"

"The sheriff practically had an army..." Atlas started, "But I don't really know how they arrested us. I seem to remember a chicken chasing a tumble-weed, which turned into a net, while the chicken... I don't know what happened to it... Then there was something about an egg...and clowns in a Volkswagen...and a screaming Suicune..." Aeolus' jaw hung open at this. "I...what?" he managed.

"I am not making this up. Either way, we're in a small jail, most likely waiting for Legion to come and take us to an even more secure prison."

"Where's Thetis?"

Atlas then turned her head towards a small hole in the floor, which Thetis was digging.

With a plastic spoon no less.

"Sorry I asked..." Aeolus said bluntly. "Oh yeah, and our Biometals have been confiscated," Atlas started, "Vent and Aile are gonna have a field day when they get their hands on us..." Aeolus opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off by an unusual scream:

"Sheriff! SHERIFF! IT HAPPENED AGAIN!"

"You've got to be kidding me!" the sheriff could be heard yelling back. The four Reploids walked closer to the bars to listen in better. "I'm not kidding!" the clearly discombobulated man cried, "I was abducted AGAIN! And my chicken went missing!"

"Sonny, just calm down...!"

More people began running into the sheriff's office, creating quite a traffic jam in the doorway.

"More of my cows have gone missing!"

"Crop circles have appeared on my cornfields again!"

"I can't find my satellite!"

"I saw strange lights in my yard! They ate my sunflowers!"

"I saw them! With my own two eyes!"

"My cat's acting weird again!"

"They stole my mailbox!"

"They mutilated my van!"

"My house is missing!"

"My weapons are gone!"

"My _vacuum cleaner_ is missing!"

"One at a time!" the sheriff shrieked, exhausted. The panicking Humans and Reploids continued screaming out whatever had taken place the previous night, much to his dismay. Our four unlikely heroes looked at each other, coming to one conclusion: This was one messed up town.

After the sheriff and deputy had managed to calm the panicked citizens down and send them on their way, the four Reploids backed away in a vain attempt at acting like they heard nothing. "Shelly, what are we going to do?" the sheriff sighed, burying his face in his hands, "Legion doesn't believe us, and no matter how hard we try, we can't take care of this..." Shelly opened her mouth to say something, when the sheriff raised his head, an idea having come to him. "What is it?" Shelly asked.

"It's insane... But it's our only hope..."

The sheriff then got up and walked to the cell. "Youngins, I've got a favour to ask of you..." he said bluntly, ignoring the dumb struck look on Shelly's face. "And we care..." Atlas started, "...why?"

"I know, I know. You want something in return. Well, if you kids can help this poor old town, I'll let you all go. Legion doesn't even know you're here, so if you want out..."

Atlas was silent. Siarnaq was...Siarnaq. Thetis was still digging the hole, the spoon promptly snapping in two. Finally, Aeolus spoke up, "Fine... What is it you want?" The sheriff pointed out the window and said, "Most towns suffer attacks from Mavericks nowadays... We here in Quicksilver suffer from something else..."

The four Reploids all froze when some random Human got caught in a beam of light and disappeared, courtesy of a flying saucer.

"And that something is aliens..."

Note: There's Chapter 1. Review please? I want to know if this is worth continuing. Also, I happen to be a UFO fanatic, so I'm not making fun of people who believe. I'm just writing a crazy story that involves aliens.


End file.
